Treachery
by JerinAnn6397
Summary: Bella is part of the wolf pack with Jacob and the others and they come across the Cullens and she imprints on one of them. Will she betray her loved ones, or will she go against her heart?
1. Preface

**A/N: Hello. I had an idea pop out of nowhere and I quickly made it into a story and I am still writing it. Hope you like the way I portrayed the characters. Tell me what you think.**

**Preface**

What do you do if you fall in love with your enemy, the person you were born to hate? Is it treason; betraying your friends and family? Or is it destiny; finding your true other half, your life? It didn't matter, there was no turning back now. Then I saw my brothers stalk forward to kill my everything.

**If you didn't know, this is Bella's thoughts. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. The Change

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you like this story. Just came out of the blue. I hope you don't hate my first chapter. It isn't the best considering I want to just skip ahead to where the action takes place. The first few chapters might be a little slow, but it will pick up, I promise. Well, please review (but if you have nothing nice to say, please don't say anything). Well here goes nothing.**

**BELLA POV**

"Let's go to the movies, Bella," Mike said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He knew I wasn't interested in anyone, let alone him. Even the beautiful Cullens didn't catch my eye. It's just … well they're creepy. And they stink. It's like their scent is so sweet that it burns my nose.

"Well…" I said, "Okay. What movie?" I was just humoring him. There was no way I was going to be in a dark theater with him. That would be just …EW!

"Well, I heard that Dawn of the Dead was a great movie," Mike said enthusiastically. Ew, zombies. Those monster stories are just stupid fairytales people told to scare the crap out of others so no one could get a good nights sleep. Why should they even make those silly movies.

"Sounds great," sound stupid if you ask me. Then an idea came to me. I turned to Eric, Jessica, Tyler, Angela, and Ben. "Do you guys want to go see Dawn of the Dead with me and Mike?"

Jess automatically said yes even though she hates zombies. She had a crush on Mike since fourth grade and Mike was dimwitted enough not to tell. I've known them my whole life and I knew everything about everyone. I couldn't stand not knowing. That was probably why I didn't like the Cullens. I knew nothing about them. It still made me sad that Jess -my best friend- couldn't have her crush because of me. I sighed. _One day she will, _I vowed. The others hesitantly said yes. Guess they don't like zombies either.

With that, the bell rung, sending everyone dashing to get to class on time on time. Mike, Angela, and I bolted to the Biology building and made it there just in time. I sighed again as I reluctantly took my seat by smelly Cullen.

He had bronze hair, topaz eyes with bruise like shadows under them, a pale completion, and … a pained expression? Wow, what's his problem? I looked everywhere except him because I … just didn't like him. Usually I am not quick to judge, but he looked like he hated me and there was just something about him that told me to be wary of him and not trust him.

When I took a breath of his horrible stench, the fever came back. How was it that every time I was near one of the Cullens (him especially) I suddenly felt like I was running a one-hundred and eight degree temperature. _I'm crazy, _I thought, _it is just … the temperature of the room getting to you. That's all. There is nothing wrong here. Your just sitting next to a guy who wears the worst cologne in the world with an evil look on his face. That's nothing to fear right. Wait! E-evil l-look on his face. _I took another peek at him. _Yep evil look. He probably doesn't like the teachers lecture about hormones. That's it. It's nothing about me … _Yes, non-crazy people talk to themselves.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted me in a stiff but polite voice. Always the gentlemen. The nerve.

"Edward," I replied curtly. He was quiet after that. I usually am not rude, but this headache and fever was getting to me, and bad. It felt like I might explode. I wished that I would. Then I wouldn't have to go see that horrid movie, with Mike and the others.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and Edward stiffened. I took a peek at him and I looked away just as quickly. He was glaring murderously at me. At _me_! What did I do to deserve that? Sure I was rude to him. And okay, I have been not so nice to him for the two weeks he has been here, but still! Did that deserve the death penalty?

The bell suddenly rang and I quickly gathered my things and made a mad dash for the door, as he turned to me with a … hungry look on his face. But, I wasn't scared of him, I just didn't want to get hurt or sent to the office for hurting him in a fight I was sure that was coming.

I decided to skip gym class and just go home. There is no point in getting sick. Besides, as clumsy as I am, there really is no point. I ran to my car and started to drive. I looked out my window when I was halfway home and I thought I saw Edward Cullen running. At this speed? I started to hyperventilate. I switched my course. _To Billy's, _I thought. Why I wanted to go there, no one knows. I guess I would just feel safer with someone home.

I looked out my window again and he was still there with a hungry look on his face. _Creeper_, I shivered. I started to make jokes to myself to try to calm down. _At least he's not a vampire who wants to suck you dry. He probably is on steroids. Yeah that explains everything …_

When I looked again he was gone. "What's wrong with me? Am I going crazy? Why did he stop once I got to the La Push boarder?" I asked myself that over and over again and didn't come up with a good answer. Then I finally got to Billy's house. I took a couple of deep breaths before I got out of the old, rusted truck I got from Billy. I walked up to the door feeling … let's just keep saying wrong, and knocked.

"Come in," Billy yelled. I opened the door and stepped inside with a frown on my face. Should he really leave the door unlocked like that? Sure I do but I'm not in a wheel chair and I can defend myself. I made my way to the small living room that held the crappiest TV in the world and the smallest couch. He was in his wheel chair in front of the TV. He looked up and this is how he greeted me. Not with a "Hello, Bella" or a "how are you" or even "why the hell aren't you in school?" What I got was worst.

"You look like hell, Bella," Billy said and I snapped.

It felt like I was swelling. My hands were shaking, the fever was back, and I swear I was growling. Then it felt like I exploded. Not the kind like "Holy crow! I've exploded and I am going to die and someone is going to have to pick up this mess. Glad it's not me," but more like "I can't fit in my body and it feels nice to get out of it.

Billy's eyes were as big as tomatoes which I was looking at from the ceiling. I tried to ask what was going on but all that came out were growls and snarls. I reached my hands over to touch him -maybe shake him and demand to know what was going on- but instead of a beige hand there was a mahogany paw. _What's happening to me?_

"One minute Bella," he spoke, sounding stunned and slightly nervous. "J-just try to remain calm. I am going to try to get some help." He was on the phone for about ten minutes talking to a Sam Uley. He hung up the phone after he asked him for some help to explain what was happening to me. Two seconds later, voices were speaking in my head.

_Hello Bella,_ a voice said, _I'm Sam and I will try to explain everything to you._

_Yes this should be quite interesting to have a chick part of the pack. I call dibs, _another voice said.

_Paul, shut up. Phase back, okay. I need to explain this to Bella without you trying to distract her by flirting and talking about nonsense, _Sam said.

_But-_

_No! Phase back, Paul! _Sam said in this voice that made me cower and obey. Paul's voice and presence was gone. I was going to have to thank Sam for that.

_You're welcome, Bella,_ he told me and I jumped startled. _Oh sorry. We can read each others thoughts when we are in wolf form. Let me explain everything now that the king of flirting is gone._

He then began to tell me all about the legends of the Quileute tribe -my tribe- and about the cold ones (also known as vampires). He told me that the Cullens were vampires. I started to hyperventilate because I realized that my lab partner was a vampire and the hungry look on his face really was a hungry look. He wanted to eat me -okay, that just sounds … gross. He told me to calm down and I would be able to change back.

Before I was able to change back, Billy rolled in with a set of clean clothes on this lap. They looked to be my size. "You might want these, Bella," he said looking down. "Your other ones were a … ruined." I looked around and blushed as I realized that all that was left of my close were scrapes laying on the floor. Billy wheeled out of the room so I could change back and get dressed without an audience. I took deep breaths and tried to concentrate on staying calm. When I did change back, I felt normal again, well better than normal. All my senses were twice a normal human should have. I could see, smell, taste, and hear better then before. I didn't have the fever anymore or feel like I was going to be sick. I grabbed what Billy gave me -a black spaghetti-strap and jean shorts that barely covered half my thigh- and put them on. This might not be so bad. I felt more powerful then I ever did before. I heard a knock on the door and Billy called me.

When I got to the door, I met Sam Uley. Though I never met him in before in person, I saw what he looked like in his thoughts. "Hey Bella, can we go for a walk while I explain some things to you in person?"

We were walking down the road and we were both quiet for a minute. "Well Bella," Sam said, "as you already know, it is quite unusual for a girl to be part of a pack, well it never happened before. This is a first throughout our entire history. I suggest you skip school just like the rest of us did when this first happened to us. You need to learn to control your anger and temper before you can be around people because that is what will set you off. I don't mean to be disrespectful that you have a bad temper, but it is to be cautious so no one gets hurt. We skipped two weeks so I suggest you do to. Then I think you should change schools and move in with Billy. This is our territory so they can't come here. It would be unsafe for you to remain there."

"Sam, I agree that I should skip two weeks of school, maybe three because I DO have a temper, but there is no way I am going to switch schools or move out on my dad. I need to stay with him and act normal. My father can't know what happened. I-I need my dad, HE needs me. I can't just leave him. I will, though, switch my schedule so I don't have to be by the Cullens -let alone be one's lab partner."

He was staring off into space. I let my mind wander, too. If I hurt one of the Cullens, the treaty is broken. The war will begin. If a Cullen hurts me, the treaty is broken and the war is still the same. So I need to stay away from them and if one tries to hurt me even with all my hard work to keep my distance, he or she will get it … wolf style. The treaty can't be broken if they attack me for no reason and I kill them by defending myself. It would be their fault and we would decide if it broke the treaty or not. Okay, so what do I do to prevent having a class with any of them? Hummm…

"Bella," Sam's voice brought me back. "I still think that you should stay on our land, but I won't force you to. But it is a good idea to change your schedule. Him being your lab partner, well being so close to you everyday, made you what you are now. A Quileute werewolf."

Wow, never would have guessed that.

**A/N: Hey, this chapter wasn't my best work so I am kind of hesitant about publishing this. But I am so I can try to continue the idea of my story. Please don't be to harsh on me. I know it is kind of choppy so I will work on the next chapters to make them not so choppy. Hope you like the idea this is taking. Please review and tell me what you think (just try not to be _too _harsh because I am not used to writing stories).**


	3. The Meeting

**A/N: Well, Hello. I have had this all written for a couple days, but I didn't have the time to type it. And to let you know, some of the characters are a little OOC. Tell me if you like this chapter. Well, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story or the characters. I only own the plot. Also some of the lines are similar to Midnight Sun's lines.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Oh, that sweet delicious scent coming off of wave after wave. Freesias and strawberries, so … _mouthwatering._ I could just imagine what it tastes like. _No Edward! Snap out of it. Don't kill the human girl, don't kill the human girl. Think of your family, what it would do to them. We would have to move, hide. Think of your curiosity. You can't read her mind. You have to unlock her thoughts. You can't if she's dead._

"Hello, Bella," I said as politely as I could while the venom continued to fill my mouth, longing to sink my teeth into her throat. Though, I had been by her scent for a couple weeks -felt like years- her scent wasn't easing up. It still felt like I was human -though, at that moment, I was far from it- and was stupidly running into a wall at full speed. It hurt that bad, too.

"Edward," she curtly replied, which stopped the burn in my throat for a second. I was shocked that she was being rude to me. What did I do to deserve that? Sure, I would rush right out of class the minute the teacher excused us and I hardly talked to her, but -in my defense- it was to keep her alive. But what really shocked me was that she sounded … sick. Okay, maybe that was the wrong word because she really didn't look -or smell- sick, but her voice and face were, for a lack of better words, messed up.

I was still pondering what could be wrong with her when she tossed her long mahogany hair over her shoulder. Again, the monster resurfaced, only this time it was worse. Worse because I got more of her scent and it hit the back of my throat. She tasted so good. I could just imagine what her blood would taste like. It would be … perfect.

The bell rung and I turned towards my banquet. I was going to lure her towards the forest so I could have the feast I have been waiting eight decades for. But, before I could say the words, she had grabbed her books and darted for the door and escaped. _For now, _the monster in me said menacingly. Even through this dark time, I was surprised that she didn't trip on her way out and fly seven feet.

I grabbed my things, headed towards my locker, and put them away. Instead of taking the things I needed for Spanish like a good, little vampires should, I slammed my locker and headed towards her next class. Gym.

As I walked by the parking lot, I noticed that her scent wasn't there and her truck was gone. I went to where her truck had been and caught her faint scent. I ran in the direction it had gone. The chase was on.

I had ran maybe three miles before I caught up to her. We were halfway to her house when she looked out her window and saw me. I knew I should be worried that she saw me running fifty miles an hour and that I exposed our kind, but I wasn't. She wouldn't be alive long enough to tell anyone what she had seen. Her eyes bugged out of her head and she quickly turned her head back to the road. She looked like she was hyperventilating. I chuckled. For a human, she was quite cute.

Now and then, she would sneak a peek at me and then look quickly away. I chuckled every time she did it. The thirst was fading away with each passing minute, but the thought of her delicious blood running down my burning throat kept me from giving the hunt up. That and the fact that she would know that something was wrong with me and she would expose my family. I didn't realize she had changed destinations until we got to the La Push boarder. I did a mix of a growl and a sigh. I growled because I was forbidden by treaty from going on that land, so I couldn't clam my prize. I sighed because of the treaty, I was able to save the innocent girl who did nothing to me from a terrible death. I wasn't ready to kill her yet.

When I reached the end of my territory, I stopped and watched her drive until I could see her no more. After a minute of just standing there staring into space, I ran back to the school and slid into my beloved Volvo before the bell rang. I could see my siblings walking towards my car. They were eyeing me warily. I guess Emmett told them I ditched class without telling anyone, though I was surprised Alice didn't know. Didn't she have a vision of me killing the Swan girl?

"Hey Eddie," Emmett taunted me. I merely snarled in response. I hated that nickname. "You have a good reason for leaving me alone with all those humans in Spanish?"

Abruptly, I was ashamed of myself. Not for leaving Emmett alone for an hour with a room full of humans, but for almost becoming the monster I swore never to be again. Even though the killings I've done were justified, I was still a monster for killing people. That girl could have made me ruin everything our family has built up in the last one hundred years.

Jasper gave me a curious look. He felt the pain, anger, embarrassment, but most of all, self-disgust. I knew whatever emotions I had, he had in response. I tried to banish those raging emotions for his sake, but I couldn't. I felt an unnatural wave of peace and pride come at me and I gracefully accepted it. I gave Jazz a tentative smile.

"Edward, what happened? You're making me want to go throw myself off a cliff," Jazz said giving me a dirty look.

Everyone now turned towards me with a nervous/curious look on their pale faces. Well, except Rosalie. She doesn't care about anyone but herself, so that was no surprise. Alice looked frustrated. I gave her a curious look. She sighed.

"Edward," Alice said, she looked more frustrated and sad. "I didn't see anything. I didn't even know you left campus until I saw a vision of you coming back. Your whole future just disappeared. What. Were. You. Doing?"

Again I was ashamed of what I almost did. And Alice didn't -couldn't- see me. I did a combination of a sigh, groan, and a growl. Might as well get it over with. "Well …" I started. "You know Bella Swan. And you know how good she smells, but it is worse for me. Her scent is five times more … potent … delicious for me than for you. I couldn't stand it anymore and …" everyone's face -even Rosalie's- was shocked. I took a deep breath and continued. "I was fighting my instincts to kill her and she flipped her hair at me. I turned towards her to get her alone, but she had already grabbed her things and left. So, I went to her next class and realized her truck was missing so I ran after her. I caught when she was halfway home. She looked out the window and saw me running at fifty miles and hour. I didn't realize she changed her destination until we got to the La Push border. She crossed it so I couldn't follow. I watched until she was out of sight and ran back here. That treaty is the only thing that saved her."

It hurt to relive one of my blackest hours. I saw their shock and disbelief. I heard it too, but I did my best to block it out. Then Rosalie exploded.

"How could you let a human see you running at inhuman speed live? She could tell our secret, we would have to run again! Or worse, the Volturi could be after us. You should have killed her and make it look like it was a car accident. You might get us all killed!"

"Rose, baby," Emmett said trying to calm her down. "We're still at school."

"Yes," Alice said. "Let's wait to discuss this until Carlisle hears. He will tell us what to do. Let's not give Edward a hard time because he has dealt with a lot right now," I stared at my sister shocked. She never talked like that. Well, Emmett was never so serious either but still. That didn't sound like her. "And then after that we should go shopping," My mistake. _That_ sounded like the sister I know and love.

I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot already doing fifty. We road in silence the rest of the way. Well, only I could hear the shouting. Rose was screaming insults at me that I would prefer not to say. Emmett was thinking about his honeymoon in deta- okay didn't need to hear THAT! Alice was wondering why she couldn't see me. And poor Jasper wanted to go hide in a corner before he got emotion overload. At least he couldn't hear what the others thought.

We arrived at the house a few minutes later. The others had spent the time thinking what would happen and I got to learn a new vocabulary. Thanks Rosalie. Who knew a girl from the '30's would have that colorful of a vocabulary. She could put Emmett to shame and that's saying something. They all ran to the dinning room that we used as a family meeting room. I went to go find Esme and found her in her garden. I told her that we needed to have a discussion and that she should go to the dinning room with the others to wait for Carlisle to come home. She ran up to the dinning room as I ran to the garage. I started pacing as the minutes went by. About ten minutes later, I heard Carlisle's thoughts a minute later he pulled up into the garage. His smile faded as he caught the look on my face.

"Edward-" he started to ask.

"Carlisle, everyone would like to talk to you in the dinning room about an issue," I interrupted him and ran into the house and into the dinning room with him on my heels. He took his seat at the front of the table with Esme on his right. I took my seat on his left. Alice sat next to me and Jasper next to her. Rosalie sat opposite to Carlisle -obviously, saying that she made up her mind and it isn't in Carlisle's favor. Emmett sat next to her. Carlisle and Esme looked around the room confused. Clearly, no one told Esme what was going on.

_Edward, _Alice thought at me, _you need to start this. This is _your _meeting._

"Carlisle, Esme, I told the others already, so I think you should hear about what happened today." I told them the whole story from her scent overpowering me to me following her truck. Everyone was silent as Carlisle and Esme processed this information. Carlisle was thinking of how we were going to deal with it without murdering the Swan girl.

"Well … I think we should just wait and see what happens. She might think she was just seeing things. She did have a concussion the other day. (**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help but put that in **XD**)** It is common for people to see things after they hit their head.

Rose's hand slammed down on the table, breaking a piece of the table off. I looked at Esme. She wouldn't like that, it was an antique. Both Esme's face and thoughts were furious. "Carlisle, can't you see the danger that puts us in? If she talks, people will be watching us closely. Already people know we are different. They don't suspect. Yet! The only way we can stay safe is by killing her."

"Killing an innocent child? We want a family worth protecting. Killing Isabella wouldn't make us worth it. I wouldn't let our family be in danger."

Rose grimaced. "It's nothing personal. We just need to stay unseen. It's being smart."

"No, it's being heartless. Rose, what you did to Royce, that was justice. He wronged you greatly. But his girl did nothing to you or our family. It wouldn't be justice, it would be slaughter."

"Humph," Rose pouted and slumped back in her chair. Emmett rubbed her shoulders muttering "It'll be alright Rosie," to her over and over.

Alice was getting angrier by the second. Curious, I looked into her mind and found that Jasper's future had vanished.

"Jasper," he didn't look at me. "Jazz, she didn't do anything wrong. I won't let you kill her for my mistake," I spoke severely.

"Edward, I won't let Alice be in even the smallest hint of danger. I know she can take care of herself, but still. You don't understand because you don't have some like that. So don't-"

"Jazz," Alice interrupted, "I know you love me but don't. Before I couldn't see her, I saw a vision of her. She is going to be my best friend and I would appreciated it if you don't kill her. I would love the chance to have a best friend that isn't my sister."

"Jasper and I were shocked. I didn't even look into his mind to see where his thoughts went. I couldn't tear my mind from Alice's vision. They were hugging and laughing. Then there was another one of Alice and Bella pulling a prank on Emmett. Then Alice grabbed Bella and ran, both of them still laughing with trust evident in their eyes.

"What … was … that?" I managed to choke out.

"We're going to be great friends -best friends," Then she gave me a little smirk. "And we are going to pull a prank on one of you that would put Emmett to shame."

"What?" Emmett's voice boomed. Everyone looked nervous and Jasper did a very heroic whimper. NOT!

"B-but I s-saw you and h-her running at v-vampire speed," I stuttered.

Alice looked at me seriously. "Edward, there is a change coming. She is going to know. She is meant to. She _will _be part of our family."

With that she started to sing Barbie Girl in her head. She was either trying to hide one of her thoughts from me or she was trying to kill me with her horrid choices of songs. I'm going to bet on the first one.

"Alice, what are you hiding from me?" She only started to sing the song louder in her head. "Alice!" I screamed. "Is it about her? Is it about Bella?"

When I spoke her name, she slipped. I jumped up from my seat. "NO!" I roared like an enraged grizzly.

"Edward," she spoke softly, "it's meant to be. You have to let it happen." _It will make you both so happy._

"No," I said, bit it wasn't strong, sure. It was weak with defeat. Alice's vision was Bella and I alone somewhere with our hands holding the others, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Then I bent my head down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed as I pulled away with a big, goofy grin on her face. Bella and I were to fall in love.

_Edward, she is to be your mate. _That one sentence was all it took to have me running out of the house without looking back. She and I were NEVER going to be mates.

**So… tell me what you think. It was hard to write Edward's POV because he is a hard character for me to completely understand. I will work on the next chapter and publish it as soon as I can. And just for a reference, it will be in Edward's POV again. Might change half way but I'm not sure. Soooooo. Just push the magic button.**

**MAGIC BUTTON**


	4. School and The Game

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I am alive. I am sorry that I haven't worked on this story for a while. I have had writers block. This is going to be a very short chapter with little dialoged. I hope the next chapter when I write it is bigger and better. I am trying to write a lot of different stories at once and it isn't doing so well. I am having a hard time juggling each story. So on with the story. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight! I only own this plot. Everything goes to Stephenie Meyer! **

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I went to school the next day just for Alice. She took my keys for my Vanquish and said if I didn't go, I would have to say goodbye to my favorite care and that was just to painful. So school went by so slow as I waited for what would have to be endured in sixth hour Biology. I was anxious to see her, to see Bella. I don't know why. Probably to see if I could handle sitting next to her freesia and strawberry scent for an hour.

"Well…" Alice started to say at lunch. "I have an idea that could help you, Edward. This is very logical but… just don't breathe. It would help you a lot."

I sighed and turned to her. "Thanks, Alice."

I heard Jessica's disturbing thoughts and turned to see Bella. She wasn't any near Jessica. Actually, it seemed that she wasn't here at all. I scanned the rest of the room and didn't see the beautiful mahogany hair that would be shinning like the sun. I wanted to mentally slap myself. _What is with you Edward. Get a grip on yourself!_

"I don't think she's here," I said to the others, feeling slightly disappointed. Jasper gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged. There were only three possible things that would explain my disappointment. One, I wanted her blood and I couldn't have it without her here. Two, I wanted to tear down whatever was shielding the workings of her mind from me. And three, I was in love with her… I would place my money on one and two.

I just sat there for the rest of lunch tuning out all the vile human minds. I just wanted to think of what had to be done. I had to convince her that she didn't see anything. She didn't see me running at fifty miles an hour. She didn't see me with bloodlust in my eyes. All that happened was her imagination took over.

When I got to Biology, I realized that there was hope in me that she would be there. Once I entered the building, my heart sunk. School became unbearable for the rest of the week. She wasn't there. All I wanted to do by the end of the week was find her and ask her why she wasn't at school and try to blow everything off as her imagination gone wild.

Finally the weekend came and we took off towards our house. I needed a distraction to keep me from going to track Bella. I needed to see those wide brown eyes that were so open when her mind was so closed. Before I knew it, we arrived at our beautiful white house that overlooked the forest. It was peaceful and private. It was nice to just listen to the nature going on around the house with the occasional crash from Emmett breaking something and Esme screaming bloody murder at him.

When we parked, I ran straight to my grand piano. I was trying to decide what to play when I heard Esme wishing that I could play the piece that was inspired by watching the love radiate from her and Carlisle over the years. I smiled and started to play. She sighed. _So lovely._

I continued to play a few other songs when Alice came running down the stairs. "There is a big storm front coming in and I was wondering if ya'll want to play," Alice's excited voice came out in a high shrill that we could hardly understand.

We all looked around the room with big smiles plastered to our faces. It had been a long time since there was a storm big enough for us to play. Alice saw our smiles and took that as a yes.

We all gathered the necessary supplies -baseballs, bats, and bases- and headed out for the clearing. Running is always a good way for me to clear my head, but this time it was no use. All I could think about was _her. _Bella. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Was she _dead?_ It felt like I would die again if that was true. I barely knew her and she already took over my life so completely.

When we got to the clearing, Carlisle when straight to work putting the bases up, Alice and Emmett were practicing their pitches, and the rest of us just talked. We had to wait for the thunder to start before we could play.

"It's time," Alice said at the same time thunder rolled. Alice, Carlisle, and I went to the field where as Emmett, Rose, and Jasper went to bat. Esme didn't really care for baseball, but she enjoyed watching us play, so she was umpire.

I had caught Emmett's pop fly and Rose and Jasper got out so it was my turn up to bat. I was just about to swing when we heard shuffling coming from the woods. We ran together and made a type of arrowhead formation. We saw something that shocked us more then it scared us -and we were pretty scared.

_It can't be! _Everyone thought at once.

**A/N: I know, I'm evil. The next chapter isn't going to go straight to this I think. I am still working it out but I think I will have it showing what happened during the week of school Bella missed from her POV. Please don't give up on my story, but I will not be working on these as much as I would like. I am getting busier then I would like to be. Thanks for reading and please review. Did I capture what would have happened? **


	5. Imprinting

**A/N: Well I'm not dead! Sorry, I took time off of this story to work on Bella and the Cliff and Truth or Dare: The Cullen Way. Now that I am done with those stories, I will try to work more on this one. Sorry I haven't been on here for a few months and I hope that this makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight! **

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to vampirelove kittykat for her birthday. Happy Birthday vampirelove kittykat and hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Bella's POV:**

I stayed with Billy for a few days. Billy claimed that Rebecca was back in town for a couple days and that I was staying for a sleepover at their house. Charlie was pacified enough. I cooked and cleaned for Billy while I spent the rest of my free time when Jacob was home in the garage working on his Rabbit. I could tell that Jacob was close to the change and that he would be part of my pack soon. He was just so bright and happy, I really hoped that he wouldn't changed when his life would.

When Jacob was in school, I would practice phasing back and forth. Sam also taught me how to fight and told me some more legends. Sam may look serious and cold from the outside, but he was the nicest and most caring person ever.

We decided to run the perimeter to check and see if everything was okay after the week and a half I stayed there. I wondered why Charlie didn't have a problem with it. Then out of nowhere, we caught a scent that made me want to go hide under a rock to escape the pain. It could only be a vampire that left this trail.

Sam told Jared to go get Paul and Embry and meet up with us as we followed the scent. It only took about five minutes till all five of us were chasing down whatever came on our land. We realized we were off our land and on Cullen territory, but Sam said we had the right because if it was one of them that was on our land, they broke the treaty and we were allowed to attack.

We heard a sound that sounded like thunder and laughter that was so musical, I felt like I was on Cloud 9. Then I heard some swearing and the scolding of a women. I think she would have a heart attack if she was in my packs head for two minutes.

When we were close enough for any creature with inhuman senses to hear us, all the commotion ceased. We came through the woods to find the Cullens in an arrowhead formation.

I couldn't explain what happened next. It was as if the world had stopped. Everything that I ever felt a hold to was thrown out the window. My family wasn't as important anymore. My pack didn't matter anymore. Life was meaningless without the person that now seemed to be glowing to me. My pack was shocked and then they were scared. Yeah, I could understand that. I just feel in love with the enemy.

Paul snarled at the Cullens, who now took a defensive position. Anger was evident in Paul's eyes. Paul and I had developed a special bond over the past week and a half; he was like the brother I never had and I was like a sister to him. He only wanted to protect me from them… from _him._

He lunged at Edward.

Paul might have been part of the pack before me and had more time to adjust to this life, but I was faster. I was a surprisingly good fighter. I crashed into Paul and snarled. He looked at me and then attacked. He was trying to injure me, maybe to rip my tendons out so he could pull me away from the Cullens. I wouldn't allow it. He is not going to ruin my imprint. I would have to die first! Sam then came over to help me with Paul.

When we got Paul under control, Sam told me to go phase and tell Edward everything since he said I wouldn't be able to live without him and I could already tell he was right. I took off running and phased as soon as I could. I quickly put on the brown tank-top and cutoffs.

When I emerged from the forest, all the Cullens gasped. I walked over to Paul and gave him a kiss on his furry cheek. "It'll be okay, Paul," I whispered to him, in an attempt to try to comfort him. He gave me a wolfy grin and nudged me with his head. I sighed and turned to the Cullens.

My eyes automatically found Edward. His eyes were huge. I walked slowly towards Edward with my hands held out to show that I meant no harm. I smiled slightly, "Hello, Edward." He sniffed and then stiffened.

"You're a…" He seemed to take a deep breath, "You're a werewolf?"

"And you're a vampire," I said. He looked at me shocked. "I need to tell you something," I said as I was right in front of him now. I continued to tell him everything while my pack and the Cullens stayed to make sure we didn't kill the other. Like I would hurt Edward.

"So imprinting is supposedly someone finding their soul mate and you imprinted on me?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. If he didn't want me with him, I would die, but I would respect his wishes.

He sighed, "It'll take some time to get used to the idea of having a werewolf for a mate." My head jerked up, as did everyone else's. Everyone's jaws dropped when he said that.

All of a sudden he was in my arms as I hugged him with a wide smile plastered to my face. HE stiffened before relaxing and hugging me back. "And I guess I will have to get use to the smell too," he said with a grin.

"Same here," I crinkled my nose and laughed as I leaned in and kissed him on his smooth cheek.

**Okay, sorry that it wasn't the longest chapter. I need to get back into this story like I was before. I'm sorry that it wasn't a kiss on the lips like a lot of you probably wanted, but they just got together and they barely know each other so they are going to take it slow… at the beginning. :D Please hit the wonderful blue button on the bottom of the page and tell me what you think. **


	6. Welcome and Not Welcome

**A/N: I am so sorry! I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I am sorry that I won't update again for another week. I have exams coming up and I have to do good on them so that means my fan fiction writing time has dropped. I will try to work on a chapters with my free time, but I am sorry that I won't be updating as much until Christmas roles around. So enough with my useless plea, On to the story! Please tell me what you think. This chapter was the trickiest one I have ever had to write. **

**Music: Harry Potter in 99 seconds, Don't Stop Believin', and Down Under. (I highly recommend looking Harry Potter in 99 seconds up on you . :D just try to ignore the little jib at Twilight. Sorry, you all know I am a twilight fan but that was clever what they did there. Lol)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Isn't it obvious that I don't own Twilight?**

**BELLA'S POV:**

"Let's go. I want to show you our house," Edward said to me.

I looked at him uncertainly. I don't think his family would appreciate me stinking up their house. Sure, I don't think I stink, but I know my scent disgusts them and I don't want to ruin their house in that way.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward smiled at me when he said my name. "Esme and Alice would love to have you over. And I know Carlisle will want to talk to you."

I smiled and nodded my head. I would do anything for my Edward. If he wanted me to go to his house and talk to his family, well then I would happily oblige.

Edward quickly scooped me into his arms. I did a mix of a squeal, a laugh, and a shriek. "You do know I can run?" I chocked out.

"I know, but this is much more fun," he winked at me which ignited another giggle from me.

We reached his house in only a matter of minutes. He quickly ran us the stairs of a beautiful white mansion that looked like it belonged in the 20th century instead of the 21st.

He put me down before he opened the door for me. I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch talking. They looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said as he stood up with his hand stretched out before him. I took his icy hand in my own and shook it with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," I said.

"Please call me Carlisle," he said sincerely.

"Carlisle," I repeated with a wider smile on my face.

Esme stood up and walked over to us. She small and her caramel curls bounced slightly as she walked. She had a gentle smile on her face and her eyes had apologies shining out of her topaz eyes.

"Hello Bella, dear. We're so glad you could come. Though I am sorry that you have to deal with our scent. You must be uncomfortable," she spoke with motherly concern.

I smiled. "No, don't worry Esme. It doesn't really bother me. I am sorry that have to deal with mine. I don't really want to stink up your beautiful house with my scent," I said with a frown.

Esme was about to speak when Rose came out of nowhere and sneered at me. "Then leave. We don't need you to ruin our house or better yet, we don't need you to taint my brother. Leave, you're not welcome here," I was frozen with shock and pain that I couldn't move a muscle so she continued with her little speech. "Leave now or you'll be leaving in pieces."

Without another word, I ran from the house. I started to shake so violently that I could barely see straight. I could hear Edward yelling my name and that he was right behind me.

I couldn't take it. I phased on their lawn in mid-run, my shredded clothes going everywhere. I couldn't look at Edward as I ran into the forest. I let out a howl of pain like the animal I was. I heard Edward scream my name again, but it came from farther behind me. He might be fast, but I was faster.

I continued to run as I thought about what Rosalie said. She was right. Edward deserved so much better than me. He deserved to be with his own kind. He deserved to be in love with someone worthy of his love. He needed to be with a vampire and not me. The werewolf.

I thought this life would be great, but it only made my life worse. I wish I was never a werewolf. I wished I had my old life back were everything was myths and legends to me. I wish I never was able to imprint. I would gladly take death instead of this life. I smiled in my head; changing directions so I would be heading for the main highway. I was sure a car going 70 miles and hour would do the job for me. Then all of a sudden, my thoughts weren't just my own, but belonged to five others.

_Bella! Don't you dare do that! We need you!_ Paul screamed at me with his thoughts.

_You were doing fine before me so I think you can manage just as well without me. _I snarled with my thoughts.

The next voice I heard made my throat close up. My imprint was screaming at me through my packs mind. _Bella Swan! Please don't do this! Please come back. Rosalie regrets what she said. She's sorry. Please just come back. I … I love you._ Those words nearly made my heart stop.

They all relaxed when they heard that I was coming back. I was so focused on the conversation they were having—well it was technically them lecturing me about how stupid and irresponsible I was—that I didn't realize what was happening at first.

I heard the sound of a car horn and I looked up in time to see Harry Clearwater swerve his Ford truck in an attempt to not hit me.

The only thought I had when I felt the truck collide with my body was, _At least he's not doing 70._

**A/N: Okay, mean place to stop, but I was considering adding the next chapter to this instead of just publishing this. But then it would be a couple more days before this would be up. So I will try to work on this story over the next few days. ~JerinAnn**


	7. Despair and Self Promises Part 1

**A/N: Hey! I want to give a big thank you to those of you who are still loyal in reading my stories. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I have had too much to do any updating so I will try to make up for it with this chapter. I also thought I would let you know that I won't be working on writing anything for a few days because I am meeting my best friend for the next two days and I also have an art project I have delayed for too long and it is due next week Tuesday so I will be working on that as well. Again sorry, but I will try to work on new chapters with the limited free time I get. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as much as I wish.**

**Song: Monster by Skillet**

I caught up to Sam and his pack. I heard my Bella's plain through their minds. I gasped. No! She couldn't do that. Doesn't she know how much I love her? … Okay, I didn't say that out loud, but I thought it was clear in my eyes.

_Bella! Don't you dare do that! We need you! _Paul screamed in his head at her. I could feel the brother-sister bond between them.

_You were doing fine before me so I think you can manage just as well without me._ She snarled back. I was so shocked that she would speak like that. She never spoke like that to anyone before. Rosalie was going to lose an arm for this.

"Bella Swan!" I screamed and Sam looked over at me and nodded. "Please just come back. Rosalie regrets what she said. She's sorry." Well that part was a lie. She wanted Bella dead from the beginning. "Please just come back. I … I love you," I was so embarrassed that I had to tell her through her pack's mind and not in person.

I heard her thoughts and relaxed. She was coming back. The relief only lasted a minute before we heard a car screech and a car horn. I focused back in their minds in time to hear her thoughts. _At least he's not doing 70_, she thought before she blacked out.

I took off running faster than I ever had before. I gasped as I saw the scene. Harry Clearwater was bent over Bella who was still in wolf form. I ran to her side and saw that she was bloody and mangled. Harry jumped at the sight of me and was about to light me on fire when Sam stopped him.

"Harry don't! This is Bella's imprint, Edward Cullen," Harry looked between us, shocked.

He looked at me again. "Can you call your … family over here so we can have a few girls to help her? Oh and tell them to bring an extra set of clothes for her."

If I could blush, I would be redder than Bella's truck. I realized in that instant that she shredded her clothes when she phased so she was technically nude …

"Okay," I said quickly and walked a little bit away while still keeping Bella in view and called Alice.

"Edward, what happened?" my sister screeched from the other end of the phone. "Is Bella okay? I can't see her!" Alice was frantic because she already considered Bella a sister. She was already organizing our wedding… I rolled my eyes at the random thought.

I took a deep breath. "Alice, Bella's hurt really bad. Tell the family to come … oh and with the extra set of clothes. You and Esme will have to … uh … dress her. Keep Rosalie at the house or I might just kill her. Carlisle will have to check her over."

"Okay, we're on it," she said into the receiver before the dial tone hit.

I walked over to Bella. _Please love, be alright. I love you and I would truly die once and for all if your gone._

**(10 Minutes Later)**

Alice and the rest of my family ― with the exception of Rosalie ― arrived with concerned expressions plastered to their faces. Carlisle and Alice both rushed to Bella's side. Carlisle sighed and stood up.

"Alice, Esme, you stay here and try to course Bella to phase back and dress her. Everyone else, lets go a little ways away until they call us back."

I looked down, embarrassed as did my brothers, father, and the pack. The girls merely nodded. "Be careful not to move her too much," Carlisle said.

We started to go into the forest when I heard Alice and Esme talking to Bella. Their words tore at my dead heart.

"Bella, dear, come on sweetheart. We need you to phase back. Edward needs you to phase back," Esme said, desperation clear in her voice.

"Bella, come on! Phase back already. We need you. Edward needs his mate. Esme and Carlisle need their daughter. I need my sister!" Alice said, already sobbing and I could hear her telling herself not to shake Bella.

I sat down on a rock a little ways away. The wolves took off because they caught scent of an unknown vampire heading towards their land. That left me with my brothers and father. My head fell into my hands and I started to cry my heart out. If she didn't make it, I would cease to exist. She was my life, my heart, my soul. I wouldn't survive if she ceased to be.

I growled. This was all Rosalie's fault. If my Bella died … I would make it my personal goal to end her life before I took mine.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I thought I would put it out there that I am working on a few new stories for when I either have writers block for a few stories, can't think of any new ideas for my stories, or I don't have a notebook with me. Right now I am working on New Moon In Edward's POV. :D I am hoping that summer comes soon so I can work on all my stories without worrying about school and other stuff. Hope you all have a great day! ~JerinAnn**


	8. Despair and Self Promises Part 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I have been really busy. I will be working on the next chapter of Treachery soon (I already have the idea of what is going to happen in that chapter), but I also have to read a book called "Brave New World" and I have to write a report on it and answer a few questions. So I will be trying to concentrate on that too. I am going to try to write as many chapters as I can in all my In Progress stories. I also have a few stories I am going to be working on that I haven't posted at all, too. **

**Disclaimer: Everything in this belongs to SM except the plot. **

**Despair and Self Promises Part 2**

**Edward's POV**

As if Emmett could read my mind he spoke up in warning. "Edward, Rosalie may have caused this, but I won't let you hurt her. I will have to stop you one way or another."

I suppressed a grim smile. My life would be easy to take than. I wouldn't have to go to the extreme and travel to Italy. I could just have Emmett do it.

Before anyone could say anything else, Esme came through the trees. I was by her side before anyone else was standing. "Is she alright? How bad is she? Is she―" Esme cut me off.

"Edward, we need Carlisle to look at her first. She is in human form and I think you should stay by her. She… she's in pain… she's screaming for you."

It felt like I was dying all over again. My angel is screaming for me. Nothing so pure should be in such agony. It's against everything moral… against nature. And she's in pain all because of my stupid sister.

"Okay, Edward, you come with me. The rest of you go home," He told them sternly. They nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, Esme," Carlisle called and she turned around, "I hope you will take this time to talk to Rosalie…"

Esme nodded, fury in her usually kind eyes, and took off for home with everyone on her heals.

I ran towards the road but it looked like they had carried Bella off the road because she was now in the forest about a mile from the road. She had tears running down her face. Alice was at her side: both hands clasped around one of Bella's. Alice was worried for Bella because, one, she was her best friend. Two, she couldn't see Bella's future to know if she was going to make it. And third, she saw my future if Bella ceased to be.

I ran right to my mate and kissed her forehead. I ran my hand through her glossy hair as I whispered apologies and "I love yous."

"The whole right side of her body is shattered. Her bones have already started to heal, but it looks like they have set wrong. Let's take her home and I'll take a closer look. Edward? Carlisle stated as he examined her swiftly.

I gently picked her up from the soft green earth below her. I was careful not to jolt her as I ran. She would let out a slight gasp of pain when I would have to jump over fallen trees or boulders. Her body was twisted and I felt the need to vomit whenever I looked at her mangled body. Oh, she must be in so much _pain_!

We arrived home to everyone in the living room. Rosalie's head was bent as though she were ashamed and I read her thoughts to find out that was truly the case. She felt sorry that she had almost caused my mates death. She felt sorry that she spent almost a century being angry with me. She felt sorry that she was jealous of the beautiful girl in my arms that could catch my eye and heart when she never could. And I wasn't ready to forgive.

She looked up at me with pleading eyes and I gave her a stiff nod of my head in return; my eyes colder than a blizzard or the devils soul. She bowed her head in shame again knowing that I would never forgive her easily or even at all. She knew that to kill someone's mate meant that the person who caused it would fight to the death.

Carlisle ran upstairs and laid her on m sofa. I sat on the floor beside her head as Carlisle examined her. Her eyes, the windows to her soul, were closed in her unconscious state. The only thing that told me she was in pain was the ghost of a grimace on her full lips.

I was so deep in thought as I examined her face that I almost missed the sigh that came from Carlisle. It wasn't a sigh of relief, bit a sigh of pain and regret. I looked at him, worry and concern pouring out of me in waves. Was she in worse condition than I thought? Was she in a coma she wouldn't be able to come out of? Was she dying with me beside her: unable to change her or save her and condemned to watch her die?

"The bones have not set right as I said before and with her healing factor higher than a human the bones have healed in that position. I…" he looked at me with stern eyes, about ready to tell me something I won't like. "I have to rebreak the bones."

Ice flooded through me, chilling me to the bone. The pain will be unbearable. I nodded slowly knowing it was worse to wait, to have her bones growing stronger in that position. They would have to be rebroken anyway. He looked at me again, but this time with a fatherly expression. "I have given her a lot of morphine. Her body temperature burns it faster than a humans so I had to guess how much she needs… She won't be able to feel anything right now though."

I nodded and flinched a minute later when I heard the unmistakable sound of bones being cracked in half. Each snap tore at my heart, destroying me. _Snap._ Love. _Snap._ Hope. _Snap._ Trust. _Snap._ Devotion. _Snap._ Family. Everything I loved and held dear was broken with each sound. They would only heal when she was healed.

When Carlisle was done breaking her bones, he put her in braces saying that a cast would be foolish considering that she would be fully healed in less than a weeks time. He put his hand on my shoulder as he was walking out the door. "She will be alright, Son. She will live."

I nodded as he left, silently closing the door. I sat down and watched my world broken in front of me as she tried to heal.

**INTERMENTION ;)**

About four hours later she awoke with a gasp of pain. Her wide eyes met mine and she cried out in pain. I was by her side in les than a second. My hands were on her cheeks: stroking her face in a desperate attempt to calm her. She looked at me one more time before calming down. Carlisle rushed in the room to check her condition and said she would be fine in less than a week for her benefit because he told me a few hours before. He also told her that she couldn't phase until he gave the okay because it may undo everything he did and make her worse. She nodded, taking the news with good grace. He gave her more morphine to ease the pain and she was soon back under.

It took about two more hours until she awoke again. She didn't look to be in as much pain anymore. I hoped she would make a full recovery before the end of the week. I didn't like seeing her bedridden. It tore at my dead heart. Would we ever get a happy ending or would we be the real Romeo and Juliet?

She met my eyes again for the third time. Her eyes showed a little pain in them but I could tell that it was the pain that one would feel when they stubbed a toe too hard.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Bella," I smiled. "Never put me through that again, Love."

She grimaced. "I won't," she said shortly. Her left hand reached toward me and I took it and kissed it. We stayed like that for a long time just feeling the love we had for each other.

I leaned forward and kissed her. "Go to sleep," I whispered and when I saw her reluctance I added, "I promise I won't leave you for one moment." She nodded her head and fell asleep almost instantly. I sat down by her head rubbing her hand and waited for my love to awaken again.

**A/N: How was this chapter? I personally think it is kind of choppy. Hope you all have a good night. I will try to update again soon. :D ~JerinAnn**


	9. Enemies Become Friends

**A/N: Okay, this chapter has taken me a while to write because I was confused on a few parts along with uncertain. First, I had no clue if this chapter would be considered rated M for suggestion and I decided that I don't think it is. It has a little bit of a make-out session and that's about it. Second I had no clue if I wanted to incorporate a main thing in this chapter that will change the story, but I decided to leave it out till the next chapter. And I would like to thank Lilithcase39girl for the ideas that she gave me that helped me figure out a way that I would be able to finish this story eventually. Well I hope you like this chapter and everyone already knows that I don't own Twilight. **

**Music: Synchronize Lips by NEXX**

**EDWARD'S POV**

_ONE WEEK LATER_

"Stop! Stop!" Bella shrieked and giggled as I playfully grabbed her and twirled us around while she kicked her feet. That's right, Bella was completely healed and we were just waiting for the okay for her to phase again.

After I set her on her feet again, she twisted around to face me. She put her hands on my chest along with her chin. She looked up at me with a puppy dog look. She was just too cute to not kiss. I gently put my hand under her chin and lifted her face up to mine. Her lips molded themselves to mine.

I pulled away to ask, "Do you want me to stop?" I know it wasn't the right time to tease her, but I couldn't help it.

"No," she answered. "Don't stop," Once again I pulled her face to mine.

I had no clue how we ended up lying on the grass and I couldn't bring myself to care. All I could think about was the feeling of her lips on mine and her body beneath me. She moaned something mixed with my name and I felt uncomfortable but pleasurable, too. I groaned. _Of course it's Bella that can turn me on._

My hands were a path from her hips to her stomach and back again while she gripped my bare back. When did she take off my shirt? I honestly didn't care at the moment. My tongue traced her lips and she was a out to grant me entrance when…

"EMMETT!" we both screamed. He had dumped a bucket of freezing water on us.

"What?" he asked innocently even though he wasn't. "I just thought that my prude brother might regret doing _that_ before his wedding day."

I was just about to speak when he ran off laughing all the way. I said a word I never said in the presence of a lady.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I spoke looking in her eyes. She looked so confused. "I didn't mean to take it that far… I," I huffed. Why was that so hard? "want to wait… until our wedding night to go any farther than that."

She looked hurt and tried to turn her head away but I quickly caught it and made her look straight at me. "Believe me, I want to. I just want to wait until marriage. You have to remember that I was born in the 1900's; I was raised to respect a lady and not… you know," I must look like a stuttering idiot.

She giggled. I raised and eyebrow. "You look so cute when you are at a loss for words," she explained and I scowled. She kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, I'll wait. I didn't expect it to go that far either. If it ever happens again, you stop and push me away — the hell with my feelings Edward!" She added when I opened my mouth. My jaw tightened. She was asking me to treat her like… God that goes against everything! "I don't want to have to hope that Emmett is there with another bucket of freezing water."

I nodded, understanding why she was asking this of me. I wasn't happy that she was asking me to not treat her like a lady just to keep us pure.

I kissed her lips gently and then stood to offer her my hand. She took it and haled herself up. We were about to go back into the house when we heard, "Bella!"

We turned around and saw Sam running to us. "Glad your better, Bella. I thought I would let you know that Jacob Black has joined the pack."

She nodded and then we heard howling. "I also wanted to let you know that when you are allowed to phase again, that you can join us in the hunt. We are hoping to end it soon so we may have it settled before than." With that he turn and ran into the woods shaking.

She leaned towards the spot where Sam was running, her eyes fixed on the trees. She sighed when he was gone and straightened up. "You wish you could go too?" I asked and she nodded. My throat tightened at the thought of her fighting a vampire. I was suddenly having thoughts of asking Carlisle to never give her the okay when we heard another, "Bella!"

"When did I become so popular?" Bella muttered and I chuckled. I stopped laughing when I saw who it was.

Rosalie was running towards us and Bella shot me a questioning look. I shook my head. My sister had taken it to the extreme to apologize to Bella. She felt so sorry and was looking for forgiveness. While Bella might have forgiven her, I did not. She almost cost me the life of my mate and for that I would not be as forgiving as I usually would be.

"Bella, we have to go shopping! We could have Esme and Alice come too. Then we could go to the salon and get you extensions because you hair was so much cuter when it was long."

I glared at my sister but she ignored me looking at Bella with pleading eyes. I could tell that Bella was fuming but she hid it well. "Rosalie… I —" I cut Bella off.

"She's busy, Rose," I said, glaring at my sister while she glared back. "Bella and I have a date. Besides, I wouldn't let her be anywhere near you without me present. Who knows, you might try to kill her _again_.

Rose and Bella both looked at me, shocked. Then unexpectedly, Rosalie started to cry. Yes, CRY! Heartless Rosalie hasn't cried since the day she found Emmett almost dead! She ran towards the house and into her room before anyone could say anything. I listened to her thoughts and heard with a start that she wasn't faking.

Bella stood there shocked. Then she turned on me with fury rolling off of her. She was shaking and I was worried that she would phase. "Edward, did you have to be so heartless? She has been apologizing like there is no tomorrow. I forgave her and it's about time you did as well."

She turned her back on me and started to walk up the stairs to the house. She called over her shoulder, "Oh and Edward, you will be attending that date alone tonight." Well, I definitely didn't see that coming.

**BELLA'S POV**

I slammed the door to his house after I yelled at him. As much as it killed me to be furious with him and yell at him like that, I wouldn't have him tear apart his family because of me. I wouldn't allow it.

I ran to the room Edward had once mentioned as being Emmett and Rosalie's room. I knocked quietly on the door. "Come in," Rose's usual confident and proud voice was now small and broken.

I opened the door and walked in. Their room looked like it could be out of a home addition magazine! There were silk curtains that matched the silk canopy of the bed. The only thing that didn't match was a permanent twister rug on the floor. Of course Emmett would have insisted on that.

I spotted Rose on the bed and walked over to her. I sat down, unsure of what to do. She looked up and quickly looked away when I met her eyes. "Rose—" I started to say.

"No, Bella, it's my fault. I almost killed you out of pure jealousy. Yes, I'm jealous of you. You have a whole life ahead of you. You can get a job, marry, have children, grow old, and eventually die. And I am vane enough to be jealous of Edward wanting you and not me," she said. I was shocked and worried that Rose would try to take Edward away from me. Rose quickly reassured me. "No, no! I don't want him like that. I never have. He's like an annoying little brother to me even though we hardly are ever on good terms with one another. I've hated a part of him ever since I laid eyes on him. You have to understand that I am used to men wanting me. Sure, I was okay with Carlisle and Jasper not wanting me because they already had mates but Edward was single. He refused me.

"Even when we were up in Denali, he didn't show any preference for any of the girls we came across, especially the Denali sisters. They are also used to getting what they want, they are succubus in every sense of the word. And Edward didn't want any of them, he was disgusted. That gave me a bit of piece, knowing that he didn't want me or them so he wouldn't want anyone. But then you came along and he wanted you. I'm not saying you're not pretty, don't get me wrong. I was just so confused why he would want someone like me and instead want someone who was our enemy for decades.

"I'm glad he has found you. He has always been the moodiest person until you came along. And when you weren't at school! I thought he was going to go into a deep depression! He was the real live Grinch! You two are made for each other. I'm just really competitive."

I was shocked. I learned more about Rosalie in five minutes than I ever thought I would. I quickly tried to make a joke. Maybe it's because I'm a brunette… he always told me he prefers brunettes."

It worked. She laughed hard. "No. no, It's because you are the others half. From what the family sees, you two complete each other," she smiled at me which made me think what she said was true.

I smiled back at her and we were just about to leave when I held her back. "Rose, you know how you said that I have a future ahead? It's not true. Being what I am, I can't have kids and I can't grow old. I will only grow in height."

She stared at me. "I'm sorry," was all she said but it was enough. She meant it and I understood that she wanted that as well. And that was the moment when my biggest enemy became my closest friend.

**So, was this chapter okay? I don't know when I will be able to update but I hope it's soon. I have the next two chapters planned out so all I have to do is write them. Hope you all have a great day. **


	10. Triangles All Around Part 1

**Bella's POV**

**(ONE MONTH LATER)**

I sighed again for the hundredth time today. I sat against the window looking at Edward. My Edward was currently playing a video game with Emmett and Jasper. Rose and Alice looked towards their husbands and rolled their eyes. I heard Alice mutter something about being immature and childish. The boys either didn't hear her or they didn't care.

I was bored just sitting there. Alice invited me over to look at her fashion magazine with her and Rose, but I didn't like fashion so I declined. Both Carlisle and Esme were gone hunting. Edward told me he was going to take me on a date today, so I sat there waiting for him to finish shooting zombies with his brothers. I waited… and waited… and waited. It had been two hours before I had enough. I can't believe my boyfriend stood me up to shoot zombies.

"If you need me, just find one of the wolves. I think I'll go do a little running," I said to no one in particular. Alice and Rose nodded and gave me a sympathetic smiles whereas the boys just ignored me.

I threw Edward a wounded look that he didn't see and took off. As soon as I made it into the woods, I took off my clothes and tied them to my leg. I started running farther into the woods and phased. I heard no other thoughts so I knew that there were no other wolves. I was glad for that because it gave me time to think.

I loved Edward, but I felt like he was becoming distant. I wanted to talk to him about it, but I was afraid to. I needed to know if he regretted ever dating me, if he regretted our time together. If that was the case, then I would step back and let him be happy even if it meant sacrificing my own happiness. I was suddenly aware of someone's thoughts mixed with my own.

_Hey, Bella! _Jacob said cheerfully in my thoughts.

_Hey, Jake, _I said slowly. He was trying hard to not think of something, but I couldn't tell what he was hiding.

Jacob Black was one of the people who joined the pack. Three more people joined: Quil, Embry, and Leah. Leah's brother, Seth, was close to the change, too. I was glad that I wasn't the only girl in the pack of all boys anymore, but I didn't wish this fate on her, especially when she had to share her thoughts with her ex-boyfriend. Anyone would feel bad for her.

_So,_ Jacob thought, breaking into my train of thought, _how are you?_

_Fine, if having your imprint stand you up to play a stupid zombie game is fine, _I huffed. I can't believe that I was telling him everything… but it wasn't unexpected. He was one of those people who you could trust completely.

_Oh…_ he mumbled. _I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, why are you still with him? I know he's your imprint and all, but if he's standing you up, then he couldn't be very happy. He would be happier with someone of shi own species._

I froze, seeing the truth in his words. Why was I still with him if I was making him unhappy? I was selfish; that was the only answer I could come up with. I was selfish to keep him by me. I had to let him go.

_I have to go, Jake. I'll talk to you later, alright, _I thought and quickly phased back before he could answer.

I ran slightly faster than an Olympian runner, but no human was there to see me so I was fine. It was about forty-five minutes before I reached the Cullen house. I ran up the stairs and through the door in less than a second. I saw Rose and Alice look up and exchange a nervous glance at the hard expression on my face. My face darkened even more when I found Edward in the same exact spot where I left him over and hour ago.

I walked over to Edward and Emmett made a smart-aleck comment. "Come on! Keep the wolf stench downwind!"

I growled slightly to show I was less then pleased. Emmett looked up from the game for a few seconds, shocked, before Jasper called his attention back to the game.

I was right next to Edward now. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked politely.

"Sure," Edward said, distracted.

"Alone," I stated pointedly.

Alice and Rose looked at each other again, understanding flowing between them. I saw them both nod at me sadly as consent that they knew what I was going to do and told me that I should do what I wanted. I was positive they didn't know the real reason as to why.

"Just… one… more… minute," he mumbled, punching buttons on the controller.

I fought the urge to rip the controller out of his hands and throw it across the room. I saw Alice and Rose shake their heads in exasperation. I decided to go with the cruel approach: I would say it in front of his family.

"Fine, I'll just say it here. Edward… I'm done."

His hands froze on the controls and his video person was eaten by a zombie. He looked up with wide eyes. "What?"

I took a deep breath. I had to remind myself of Jacob's words and how Edward would be better off without me. "We're done. I… I can't do it anymore."

The boys were staring at me with their mouths open. Edward had his hands outstretched towards me, and pain filled his eyes when I stepped back. "Why?" he asked in a broken voice. "Because, you idiot," Rose snapped. "You have been standing her up for the past week and a half! You said that you would take her out today and you didn't! You played that stupid zombie game instead."

I didn't play that lon―" he was cut short when he looked out the window at the setting sun. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize…"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him the real reason as to why I was leaving him; he wouldn't let me go then. I gazed at him sadly and shook my head. "It doesn't change anything."

I turned and ran out of the house, phasing on their lawn again, not caring that I just shredded my clothes. It hurt my very being to say that to him. It was like pouring acid down my throat. I felt like I was dying as I ran away from him, my imprint. I wanted to turn around and beg for forgiveness, but I couldn't.

I ran all the way to La Push and stopped when I reached the middle of the woods. I fell to the ground as I let out a howl of agony. The pain I felt could only be felt in Hell, it was that bad. Though the pain was terrible, I would do it again if it made Edward happy… in the long run.


	11. Triangles All Around Part 2

**A/N: So… This story has come to a close. :D I know it came fast with only 11 chapters, but I am excited because that means that I can now focus on my other stories rather than having a lot of stories I have to try to update. **

**I also am going to put this here and also at the bottom of this story. I don't want to sound really snotty or anything, but if I get 20ish reviews, I will make a one-shot of the… uh, since I don't want to give anything away yet, scene that I have been waiting to try my hand at writing. I will post what scene that is at the bottom of the chapter as an authors note. Well I hope you enjoy this and if I get a lot of reviews telling me to make a sequel, then I will most likely do it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters. I only own the plot of this fanfiction. **

**Bella's POV: **

I sighed staring at the ceiling. I was lying on the sofa at Emily's house. I barely ever left. I stayed on the reservation most of the time; it was my only safe haven. I didn't want to talk or look at Edward right now. Well, I did want to, but it would ruin everything I was trying to do.

Jake tried to cheer me up. He would try to get me to go to the movies, bowling, or even just run, but I refused to go. I didn't want to do anything except lie on the couch. I would help Emily cook for the boys, but that was about it.

Edward tried to talk to me, but I was never there. I refused to answer the phone, and I never phased while Sam, Jared, or Paul were wolves because they acted like telephones. All three of them had imprinted, so they could understand how much pain I was in. They would say how he really missed me and wanted me back, and -when I didn't respond- they would stand by Edward and he would talk to me through their thoughts.

I would get so furious that I would see red. I would yell incoherent thoughts at them and phase back. I refused to run with them from then on. I would only run with Quil, Embry, Leah, or Jacob. Leah and Jacob had never run together yet… or even seen each other since the phase. I suggested that they run the perimeter together tonight. I just wanted to sleep.

So there I was, staring at the ceiling, feeling like I was cut in half. I felt broken and knew I would never heal unless I was with Edward again. I sighed again and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake.

"W-what?" I stuttered as I met the dark eyes of Jacob Black. "What is it?"

"Uh… hey. So our shift's over and I thought I would let you know that… uh… IimprintedonLeahandsheonme."

"Huh? Could you say that again but slower."

He took a deep breath. "I… uh… imprinted on Leah and, well… she did on me."

I sat there stunned and then broke into a painful grin. "That's great! I knew that you two would be great together."

"Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I think you should go back. To Edward, I mean."

I jumped up. "Not you too!" I glared at him.

He looked at me. "He's your other half, as you are his. Your hurting like he's hurting; it's not fair to him."

"But he deserves someone better… someone of his own kind! I can't go back. You were right." He looked at me, confused. "What you said on that run."

He groaned. "Bella, why the hell did you listen to me? I was jealous. I… I had a crush on you since we were kids. I didn't want you to be with him. I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. Please forgive me and go back to him."

I stared at him. I was furious: he hurt both me and my imprint for nothing! I tried to calm myself and stood up stiffly. I would give him a piece of my mind later, but my first priority was to talk to Edward and beg him for forgiveness.

I ran out of the house and phased after I took off my clothes and tied them to my ankle. I was glad I had my mind to myself. I was running to the treaty line with no other thought other than to see Edward.

I got to the treaty line and paced absently up and down the line. Edward wasn't there so I took off in the direction of the house. I was afraid that he may have left.

I arrived to at the house to be greeted by Carlisle and Esme. I forgot how much their scent hurt my nose. I flinched back and whined in pain. Esme gave me an apologetic look. I whined again and dipped my head. I wanted to ask where Edward was.

Carlisle seemed to know what I wanted. "Edward went off into the woods… in that direction." He pointed north.

I nodded my head in thanks and took off after his scent. I felt my heart racing as the scent grew stronger. I was getting close and I was anticipating seeing his face.

I was behind a tree when I heard a growl. I looked around and saw Edward a few yards away tackling a mountain lion. He fell to the ground with it in his arms as his teeth sank into its neck.

I was fascinated by the sight, and I knew I should be disturbed or disgusted. It really wasn't that different from how animals hunted; just instead of ripping the animal apart, he drank its blood.

I quickly and quietly phased back and got dressed. I leaned against the tree in view of him as I waited for him to be done.

He shot up from the dead animal without even a hair out of place. I stared at him before a smile broke across my face. He hadn't seen me yet, so I decided to have some fun.

"So… does it always look like that when you hunt? I never imagined that it would look like that. I thought it would be scarier. Some vampire you are."

His body turned to face me so fast that it would have been a blur to a human. "Bella?" he gasped, staring at me with intense golden eyes. "Bella!"

I smiled slightly at him. "Yes." I pushed away from the tree and took a step towards him. "I… need to talk to you, apologize."

He stared at me. "There's no reason to. I wasn't being a good boyfriend, ignoring you like that."

I shook my head and laughed darkly. "That wasn't the reason."

I spent the next hour explaining and telling him that I spent the whole time just sitting somewhere, staring at nothing in particular. He told me it was the same for him.

"So… I know I have no right to ask but… will you take me back?" I asked looking down, waiting for the final no.

He laughed. "What kind of question is that? Of course I'll take you back. You didn't even have to ask. I just have one question I want to ask, though…"

"I gave him a half-joyful, half-curious look. "…yes?"

He grinned at me and pulled me to my feet. He knelt down on one knee, and I felt my breathing catch. "Isabella Swan. I promise to love you every minute of forever. Will you marry me?"

I gasped at him for a few seconds before I whispered, "Yes."

He kissed my hand and then picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

We told everyone the good news when we got home, and he put his mothers ring on my finger. Two months later, I was officially Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen. We planned on being together for the rest of our existences, and that was one promise that the both of us kept.

**A/N: And that's the end! Thank you everyone who stayed with me through this story. So the scene that I will write it I get 20ish reviews is their wedding scene. I know I am asking for a lot, but I will stop working on my other stories once I get 20ish reviews for that chapter to write that scene. I actually have the wedding all planned out in my head. I want to thank all of you again for reading my story. **

**Also, if I get enough requests for a sequel I will write one. Please tell me if you want me to write a sequel or just leave it where it is in a PM, review, or on my facebook page. Hope you all have a great night! ~JerinAnn**


End file.
